Piggy Bank Assassin
by HappyKittyKat
Summary: In order to escape the abuse of her drunken father, little Amelia Jones looks for help from Arthur Kirkland. She didn't know he would end up being more than her assassin. Oneshot, Assassin!Arthur, Nyo!America. TW: mentions of abuse


**Based on the Tumblr post by writing-prompt-s and addition by jim-tagpn.**

 **Prompt: You are an assassin. A little girl has just come up to you, handed you all her pocket money and asked you to kill her abusive relative. You give the money back, give her your number in a private phone and go take the fucker out. Later you return to adopt her and train her to become the greatest, kindest assassin ever.**

 **EDIT: THANK YOU to the guest who reviewed this and told me something was wrong with the view! I don't know what happened when uploading it, but I've fixed it now.**

* * *

 **Amelia's POV**

My name is Amelia Jones! I'm 6 ½, which I know is too young to be walking around town by myself, but I need to be somewhere important. I'm trying to find someone who can help me. His name is Arthur Kirkland and I read about him on the computer. Daddy would be mad if he found out I was doing this, but that's why I have to find him before daddy finds out. I sent Artie a message from my daddy's email, he said he would be waiting for me at the library in the classics section. I don't know what it costs to hire someone like him, but I brought my whole piggy bank just to be sure.

Walking down the aisles, I realized that I didn't know what Artie looked like. There's not many other people around. Maybe I had to guess? On one aisle there's a lady with glasses, but it can't be her because Arthur is a boy. On the next aisle there's two men, one with blond hair who's reading a book and one with black hair who is looking at his phone. Is one of them Arthur? Should I just ask? The man reading the book glanced over at me but then went back to reading. He's been on the same page for a while. Is it him? "Um…" Before I could say something, the man with his phone out accepted a call, leaving the aisle to take the call outside. That left just the blond man in the aisle with me. I stepped closer, holding my piggy bank to myself. "Is your name Arthur?" I asked.

The man looked down at me and raised a curious eyebrow. Still, he looked so serious. But after a moment he smiled softly. "It might be. Who wants to know?"

"My name is Amelia. I sent you an email...You can help me, right? I brought this for you." I held out my piggy bank for him and watched as his expression went from amused to surprised.

"You...you sent that email?" he asked. He took the piggy bank from me and shook it around a little, the coins rattling inside. "Listen, sweetie, I don't know how you found out about me. But I don't think I'm the right person for whatever it is you need," he said quietly.

Oh no, is he not going to help me…?! I can't take no for an answer…! "Please, you have to say yes!"

Arthur looked a little taken aback. He got down on one knee and put a finger to his lips. "Okay, shhh, I'll listen to your request. But I make no promises yet. What is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to kill my daddy."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Yes, Arthur is a secret assassin. At Amelia's request, instead of showing surprise he expressed concern. He wondered if she knew exactly what she was asking of him; and if she did, what was it that made her want her own father dead? With her request in mind, he took a closer look at the little girl, his eyes trailing up and down. Upon closer inspection, he noticed a bruise on her leg poking out from under her dress. He briefly wondered how many other bruises she had hiding under her clothes. "How'd you get that bruise, Amelia?"

Amelia hesitated. She wasn't used to talking about her daddy to other people, afraid of what he might do if he found out she was tattling. But she had to keep reminding herself that this man would help her. "My daddy...he got mad, and…"

"It's okay, you don't need to tell me everything if you don't want to. How long has he been doing this?"

The little girl shrugged. To be honest, she always remembered it happening. "Since mommy died a few years ago I guess…" She didn't remember her mother very well, since she died when Amelia was about three. But she'd seen pictures of her mother, and people had told her she looked just like her.

"Is it just the two of you at home?" She nodded, Arthur responding with a sigh. "I'll think about this. Here." He hands back her baby blue piggy bank and then takes a flip phone out of his pocket, handing that to her as well. "Keep this with you at all times. It only calls me. Don't let your father see it. Okay? I'll be in touch. I want you to text me if you get scared or you think he'll hurt you. "

Amelia nods, a smile breaking out on her face. She set her piggy bank down and leapt forward, wrapping her arms around Arthur's neck in a tight hug. "Thank you!"

Now this surprised Arthur. He lifted his arms to hug her back, hesitantly at first. "It'll be okay. I'll help you somehow." After finding out that she walked all the way here, Arthur escorted her to a bus stop and sent her on her way home.

"Time to get to work."

* * *

For several days Arthur and Amelia texted each other, whether Arthur was just checking up on her or Amelia was telling him more about her father. The man drank nearly everyday to the point where he didn't know what he was doing, and he didn't care if his daughter was left home alone all day. Meanwhile, Arthur was finding out more about Amelia, whether she had any family that could take care of her if he killed her father. He was also keeping an eye on their house, watching her father's daily habits. When all was decided, Arthur texted Amelia and told her to go to a friend's house after school the next day.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Around 6 o'clock pm Arthur called Amelia. "You can go home now. Stay out of your father's bedroom and call the police when you get there, tell them you got home and found him dead."

"Thank you, Artie…!"

On the other side of the phone, Arthur smiled. "You're welcome, Amelia. Throw the phone I gave you away in an outside trash can once I hang up. I'll be seeing you soon, okay?"

"Okay!"

* * *

The police found Amelia sitting on the porch outside her house, and upon inspection of the inside found her father dead in his room. Since she didn't have any other family, the little girl would've been placed into foster care and maybe later adopted. But thanks to a friend of a friend, Arthur was able to adopt Amelia himself. Together they moved several states away and started a new life. Amelia finally had a father who cared about her and Arthur had someone to dote on, someone to love and keep him company.

 _Ten years later…_

Amelia had grown into a beautiful young lady, wavy golden blonde hair and blue eyes as sparkly as ever. One day she and her best friend were walking home late from school. Amelia could tell someone was following them, but she didn't do anything until the man put his hand on her friend. She didn't have time to react before Amelia flipped the pervert on his ass. He had the wind knocked out of him but eventually got up and ran away, yelling, "Crazy bitch…!"

Amelia's friend looked at her in surprise and relief. "Where did you learn to do that?" she asked. Amelia grinned at her. "My dad taught me!"


End file.
